


I wanna hear you say it.

by 666maggot777



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Confessions, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sex Work, Sokka is so insignificant that he's not even named, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666maggot777/pseuds/666maggot777
Summary: Jet surfs different cam sites  (because why not? He has nothing else to do) and came across a cam site advertising his long time friend, same college as well, and of course he gravitates to the AD. The portal is opened and..
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/zuko (vaguely)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	I wanna hear you say it.

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the end notes after this. Otherwise, enjoy. 
> 
> (Title by destroy boys, crybaby)

If Jet could lie about how he ended up on a website for camboys, then this lie could also explain why he stumbled upon a certain boy he knows. But no, he can't lie and say this person he's close with isn't drop dead gorgeous, he's a diva and the way he presents himself is just...pretty boy. And this pretty boy is named Zuko, well, that's the name he choose for himself ever since he came out. It's quite unfair everyone else is gazing at that smile, but everyone is also simply conversing and having a good time.  
  
Jet knows a bit about camming, and he can respect it, so everyone talking about their day and asking Zuko questions isn't abnormal.  
  
He greets someone that joins, he talks to them like they're a regular here, meaning Zuko has been at this for some time.  
  
Fuck it. Jet decides to sign up under a name like FreedomFighter.  
  
There's a tier now that he's paying attention to it. It reads:  
•tip me 20 to see my breast  
•tip 40 to see me naked below the belt  
•tip 100 to see me fully nude  
•tip the highest for one on one. I will talk to you about the rules.  
  
Otherwise, enjoy!  
  
Simple, short and sweet.  
  
He seems rather comfortable, in fact if Jet really remembers, Zuko use to be insecure about his appearance. It was his scar at first, but accepting you aren't a woman and you are indeed a boy, he felt uncomfortable and often panicked. If Jet recalls, he was told this by Zuko himself, if he ever shows off it'll be to someone who's understanding and appreciates him.  
  
And from the looks of the chat, everyone adores him.  
  
As they should.  
  
"Okay, one last question before we start."  
  
Oh. Oh fuck.  
  
Uhhh.  
  
(FreedomFighter)FF: I know someone probably already asked, but are you alright?  
  
Zuko's eyes surfs through the comments, picking a question attentively.  
  
"Ah..Freedom..you must be new! Welcome. I'm Li."  
  
'Li huh?' Jet thought, 'but not a bad choose even for a common name.' His thoughts ended there when Zuko answers his question.  
  
"Uh..well.. I don't want to be a downer, but recently-actually, today I broke up with my boyfriend. We weren't actually in love, it felt like he wanted to dodge his feelings for someone else- a-and I don't fault him. Sorry."  
  
And everyone's instantly smashing at their keys to soothe him and say it's okay.  
  
"Thanks everyone, I appreciate it. But I'm sure you all want the main course, am I right?"  
  
Jet's eyes flicker and against his will does a nervous smile take form on his lips, his face hurts and its hot- holy shit is he flustered? Well, how could you not be? You're watching your friend tease and strip bare in front of what appears to be 1,603-incorrect, 1,700. The fucking number gets higher.  
  
Still, the 100 dollar tier was paid for, and if Jet wasn't greedy, he wouldn't invest in this right here, right now.  
  
But of course he does, what person would he be to pass on an opportunity like this.  
  
Before Jet really got his head to work, it was overwhelmed once more when Li began to remove the tank top barrier, Jet gazed upon medium side breast with nipple small and delectable as cherries. He didn't remove everything within an instant and Jet didn't waste time when he spent the tokens he received from signing up, hell he grabbed his wallet.  
  
'Holy shit, holy shit, holy shit!' It's like a mantra in his head, his hands shake and he bounces his left leg.  
  
There's a small whimper from Zuko rubbing his breast, but someone in the chat is being rude.  
  
Anon (AN):hurry up bitch.  
  
Zuko saw it, he scowls at the screen, clearly not for the negativity in the chat and so far no one else is digging it either.  
  
Anon (AN):shit guys. I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect, I'm new to this.  
  
"Uhuh. If it's sincere then do me a favor and learn how to speak to cammers like me. If you want to stay, you can, but stay quiet and pad at that hard on. Okay?"  
  
Oh, he has authority, he has confidence in what he's saying and being disrespected by someone ignorant isn't exactly how Li wants this session to go. He doesn't let it get to him, he shut it down in an instant. Jet would possibly being lying if he said he wasn't increasingly hard.  
  
Despite it, Li (Zuko) went back to copping a feel of his breast, squeezing and eliciting a whine past his lips, teasing a nipple pinched between his fingers. He slid his hands down to his panties, he's prepped up on his knees pressing into the cushiony mattress with velvet colored sheets.  
  
Jet knows that's not his room, let alone his house, he knows what it looks like because he's been there. Hey, at least he can be proud he knows this "Li" in person, he knows practically every personal detail about him.  
  
He likes bitter coffee, he calls tea leaf water and thinks that's all it is, he's confessed that he was uncertain if still wearing "feminine garments" means he's not a trans man. Now of course Jet doesn't know shit about the relationship between gender and trans people- he can recount a few things based off of articles and what he's been told by Li.  
  
Frankly even though Zuko doesn't know his friend is watching him expose his arousal, Jet can say with 100% certainty that Zuko is cute in his thigh high stockings. He's pink and needy.   
  
Jet types in the chat  
  
FreedomFighter (FF):hey, I think your thigh highs make you incredibly sexy, how about keeping em' on?  
  
Zuko was in the midst of removing them with his thumb hooked under the base of those lovely thigh highs.  
  
"Really? You think so Freedom?" Zuko's voice is genuine mixed with heedy want and for the record, he looks like he's ready to fall apart. Those lovely Honey-Brown eyes are glazed, but he holds on.  
  
(Jet would adore it if he could peel those layers one by one.)  
  
FreedomFighter (FF):Of course darling, I wouldn't lie like that to a handsome man like you.  
  
Zuko's shoulders are a blush shade of blossom pink along with his collarbones and cheeks, the tip of his nose is even the same color. He's so cute. Of course Freedom has to tell him that like it's a spoken rule to compliment your amazingly handsome friend. Jet wonders how awkward this'll be tomorrow.  
  
Thinking about it is killing the mood, so Jet decides against it.  
  
Whatever happens tomorrow is tomorrow's problem.  
  
Right now, Jet is watching Zuko tease his slit, whimpering a moan with his legs open and his pink need on pure display.  
  
Damn it if Jet didn't spend more and more than everyone, he's fucking determined.  
  
He's withering away from his own touches, the way he works his enlarged clit and slips a finger in his hole, pumping himself full of pleasure and ecstasy. The way he gyrates his hips as he fucks himself with two more fingers is stunning, his performance is stunning and he's a beauty to behold.  
  
Fuck. Jet wishes it was him fingering Zuko, making him shake like leaf with a raspy breath after every moan.  
  
Jet pays the highest, he reaches the end goal before anyone else.  
  
Zuko hears that specific notification, he looks at the screen to see FreedomFighter won, and somehow he actually looked forward to this. He puts his thumb to his clit and he begans to shake, he cries out loud with enticipation of his orgasm soon popping like a firecracker- he howlers, he's covered in glistening sweat with his hairs sticking to his face and forehead.  
  
He's positively glowing like the sun, but he stops himself from slumping forward.  
  
He sighs heavily, reading what everyone is saying.  
  
Jet can agree, he's an amazing performer, the way he works himself is almost graceful and there's a practiced ease with it. He looks comfortable, happy, smile playfully on his lips with those glossed over honey eyes..  
  
Jet really has to sort himself out because now he's in a private room with Zuko-Li.  
  
Jet is ballsy enough to not plug in his computer up until now (but it's not like he lives with anyone. He's a grown man) connecting his wireless earbuds to his computer, and..."Li's" voice is crisp in his hears.  
  
"Hello!"  
  
"Hi. How are you? I mean..after all that.."  
  
He sees Li blink before he giggles.  
  
"I'm use to it, I'm pretty relaxed though. Did you enjoy?"  
  
'Oh did I ever.'

  
"I say you did beautifully, though I only watched. I thought tipping the highest would land me here and I was right."  
  
"Ah..welcome. I was actually looking forward to this-I mean you seem very nice and determined to see me one on one, I appreciate it."  
  
Jet spins around in his chair, 'am I really just chatting with my college friend on a cam website?' Jet thought.  
  
"I'm glad to know I was expected," Jet chuckles.  
  
"I'm glad you joined." Li's smile is warm.  
  
"I am too, really. I don't actually come to these sites often-or ever. I appreciate the work and all, but.."  
  
"It's over the top?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
Li's laugh is like wedding bells to Jet's eardrums.  
  
"Hey, Freedom?"  
  
"Yes darling?"  
  
"Oh goodness. Did you just call me darling?" His cheeks are a rosy red, he's getting redder from Freedom's attention, how come? He feels familiar and his voice is like liquid gold. He's smooth and charming.  
  
"Well, heh. I want to ask if you'd like to talk to me and uh.."  
  
"Oh definitely!" Jet actually leaned back in his chair with excitement.  
  
"Someone's excited."  
  
"I mean, how could anyone not be? You're the first cammer I actually enjoyed and stuck around to see the whole show. Hell, I didn't even use my hands yet because I want to do this with just you."  
  
Li grabs one of the studio pillows from the bed and just sits it on his face. Jet can hear him yell.  
  
"Are...are you okay?"  
  
"I'm perfect!" Li throws the pillow back onto the bed. "I just..nevermind. um, I know most of my audience is men, but I still make a habit of asking for gender identity and pronouns. Obviously I'm trans and use he him. I guess you could describe me as a feminine boy."  
  
Jet hears a vibration coming from his bed, it's his phone and probably Suki calling. Sorry Suki, I am very busy.  
  
"Uh..I am a cis man, he him. I hope that isn't uncomfortable, I know how hard it can be to have intimacy with cis men, well that's what my friend says about it."  
  
"Well me and your friend share something in common."  
  
Jet doesn't know if this is good or bad that Li doesn't realize he's that friend. Fuck.  
  
"But you don't make me uncomfortable. After this, I want to ask you something."  
  
"You can ask me anything-well almost."  
  
"Don't worry it's not a personal question, I think?"  
  
"You think?" Jet raises an eyebrow, a smirk plastered on his face.  
  
"Not all the time. I wonder how I got in school sometimes."  
  
"You're not the only one, my head is empty."  
  
"Wait, which one?"  
  
Jet tried to keep his lips tight, but he busted out with laughter.  
  
Li's eyes are narrow, an all teeth smile he shares with Freedom.  
  
"You're cute. I never really talked this long with anyone. They're nice, but mostly want to get to the point. This is definitely refreshing. Thank you."  
  
FreedomFighter clears his throat, clearly trying to get himself together.  
  
"Th-thank you, really. How do you want to do this?"  
  
"Well..." Li cocks open his legs, his clit in enlarged, slit pink and slick with his spent. He's still needy, sliding his soft hand down his inner thigh fingers close to his heat.  
  
"That depends on what you like?"  
  
Jet's mouth is incredibly dry, he sips some water.  
  
"Sorry, I needed to drink some water my mouth was dry."  
  
"That's fine. You still have to tell me what you like."  
  
"I think I want to savor this, so let's go slow."  
  
"Ah..you're that type of man. Will you guide me?" Li runs his left hand up his stomach then grasps his breast, letting out a breathy moan.  
  
"I think I can do that. I have a question though, are you on T?"  
  
"Yes.. Why?" He's never been asked that question before.  
  
"Well uh...I can just tell by your voice and how large your clit is-wait, can I say that?"  
  
Li's skin is hot to the touch, too bad Freedom can't touch him. Vividly imagining someone you've never seen fuck you raw like he's hungry is hard, but damnit will "Li" try  
  
"Yes, you can say that. Anything else?"  
  
"Nah. Wait, actually, you're very pretty."  
  
He curls over with a nervous laugh. Jet is sure Li's flowered with compliments constantly, he tries to not get his hopes up high with the way Li is acting. Still, doesn't mean he can't ask somewhere in between their "little" session.  
  
"Come on darling, sit up for me?"  
  
Li listens, flustered to high hell, he's shy now.  
  
"I'm sure you know how to tease, stroke your clit for me?"  
  
Li barely touched it and he shudders, he still shyly strokes himself.  
  
"Slow, like that, circular motions-"  
  
Li's breath hitches, its hot and heavy on his skin, his legs open wider to give his viewer a better watch. This job wasn't for money, it was meant to better his self-esteem after seeing this website is directed at many different people, but trans men are the hype of this cam site. What can he say? People like boypussy.  
  
Still, other's are a bit tamer about it, people exposed themselves as well. He understands that everyone here isn't open minded, but Freedom feels shy like the first time and the two are different in shyness.  
  
What was it like the first time? Low expectations, he's not that attractive anyway.  
  
Yet, people flooded in. He was afraid his performance was awkward, stiff and therefore, a turn off. He got a surprise of his life. Not only that, the compliments felt nice, but not like he knew everyone's intentions are good, the way he's viewed is subjective-he knows this, doesn't mean he's not confident outside of this.  
  
Now he hears Freedom on the other end growl from the base of his throat, lacing sweet words in the mix of this while letting out desperate whimper. Why is it desperate? He wants his hands to roam Li's body, he knows this boy personally and this makes all the more desperate. Is it wrong to want to pleasure your friend until they ride out their high, but really Jet wants to make him cum as many times as possible.   
  
But would he be happy to know Jet (who he thinks is just some guy named FreedomFighter) found his job? To know he mutually masturbated with his friend? If Li didn't know and Jet did nothing to inform him about it, would he even care?  
  
He stops himself from moaning his real name, but Li (Zuko) says Jet's display name in the sweetest way, each one less coherent than the other. His eyes flutter and a loud whine follows afterwards. He falters and lazily strokes his clit with one hand and fingers himself with another hand, using two digits to pride against the sensitive nerves.   
  
Jet pants hotly, smearing cum up and down his shaft, pumping him faster to the sounds of Li falling apart. The thought of thousands watching Jet ravish Li is what makes him finish in sync with Zuko and it's is like fireworks and then sparks fly with Jet.  
  
He can't talk, but he thinks, 'this isn't just some guy I jerked off with,' he finishes his thought 'it's Zuko.' Coming here should feel like a mistake and instead he only wants more, he wants this to stay the way it is so they don't have to end anything just to be left with memories of this session. He can only have wishful-thinking that he could just tell Zuko and everything is okay.  
  
The thing he is, is a coward.  
  
"Free..dom? You there?"  
  
Ah, Jet has been quiet the entire time.  
  
"Yeah I'm still here."  
  
Zuko smiles like he's really looking at Jet.  
  
"Good. I was worried you left before I could ask you my question."  
  
"I'm sorry. I was just a bit dazed and overwhelmed."  
  
Zuko giggles, rolling on his stomach.  
  
"Do you want to have another session? You don't have come to the site, though I appreciate, I'm fine with private camera and video calls. You're the only person I've offered this to."  
  
Jet hesitates, he should listen to that nagging voice knocking in his head, trying to drive the thought to back out and say no and never come back.  
  
But Jet is also purely indulgent.  
  
"Can I ask why me?"  
  
"Because you're familiar to me. I just..feel like I know you, your voice too. Can't explain it." Zuko's expression is visibly smug.  
  
Holy shit.  
  
"So you know me? By just my voice?"  
  
"The way you compliment me is consistent, always sprinkled in between."  
  
Zuko is repaid in silence.  
  
"But I could be wrong, the only way for me to know is if you know me. Do you?" Zuko sits up to press his knees are against his arms, squeezing his chest with his arms. He's smug, there's certainty there because he's correct, they know each other-he just wants to drag it out.  
  
Jet sighs.  
  
"Yes, yes I do. We always hang out at tea shop and we sit in the far back, away from everyone and their eyes."  
  
"Hi Jet."  
  
"Hello. Aren't you upset?" Zuko's still naked, making no effort to cover himself or put back on his articles of provocative clothing.  
  
(Jet's not complaining.)  
  
"Can't think of a reason why. I'm actually happy, I feel fuzzy and my insides feel warm."  
  
"I think that's the afterglow."  
  
"C'mon Jet, you know where I'm going."  
  
Jet scratches the fuzz of growing chin hair. It can be heard on Zuko's end.  
  
"This is a confession, isn't it?"   
  
"Uhuh. So do you accept?"  
  
"You fucking bet I do."  
-  
Zuko waits for Jet, he's inside his uncle's tea shop and reserved in the far back, protected from gazing eyes. He twiddles with his thumbs and a waiter is pointed to Zuko's direction to take his order.  
  
"Uh..green tea and a cup of lavender."  
  
The waiter nods and walks away. This is only the place he can confidently order from, he's confident in his body but not his social skills. He's still suffering from crippling anxiety. The entrance chimes when opened and Zuko hears a boisterous and loud mouthed boy greeting familiar faces.  
  
When he reaches the far back, he flashes Zuko a friendly smile and slides in his respective seat.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Hey."  
  
Zuko taps the marble table with his long nails, mid past the finger.  
  
"Did the waiter already come over here?"  
  
"Yeah, I ordered the tea for you."  
  
Jet props his elbow on the table and resting his hand underneath his chin, taking a cookie from the plate presented on the table.  
  
"Ah, I didn't know you knew what I liked."  
  
He took a bite out of the cookie.  
  
"How could I not know you like lavender? I think that's all you drink during your free time here, except camomile at night when you toss and turn and decide to get your ass out of bed."  
  
With mashed up cookie in his mouth, he talks.  
  
"Stop, you know too much about me."  
  
"I also know you like to watch camboys."  
  
Jet chokes down his food and coughs after it goes down.  
  
"How can you just say that!"  
  
"Shh! We're in the far back, remember?"  
  
"Oh...you're right. But I've only watched one camboy it's not like I hunted far for a very, very performative pretty boy."  
  
Zuko blushes.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
Jet chuckles.  
  
The waiter comes to the table with two cups with hands holding the handles, they place the cups on the coasters.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Thanks dude."  
  
The waiter hears Jet's grateful words and snickers while they walks away.  
  
"Thanks dude?"  
  
Jet is putting sugar in his tea and it's sweet-and-lo.  
  
Zuko doesn't like sweet-and-lo, so he goes for just plain sugar.  
  
"What? I call everyone dude. Or dudette."  
  
"You talk like those bullies from dazed and confused."  
  
"No I don't? Be realistic, we're like Bill and Ted's excellent adventure."  
  
Zuko sighs.  
  
"You made me watch that."  
  
"It's a damn classic. Napoleon Dynamite needs more recognition now, imagine all the nerds like me who are missing out on some really great storytelling."  
  
"You relive your highschool years through that movie."  
  
"Everyone does."  
  
Zuko laughs behind his hand and Jet sips his tea with hesitation until it hits his tongue, then he can safely drink it. Zuko just rhythmically patter his nails against the stainless and prestine teacup.  
  
"Are you nervous?"  
  
"Huh? Oh..not really, well I'm just a little weirded out about this being our first date. I mean I kinda considered our other outings as dates, but I knew they weren't official..so.." Zuko shrugs.  
  
"I see. I hope this spot isn't bad, we could go to the park and just play on the seesaw."  
  
"You know what? That actually sounds weirdly nice. I rather be on the swings though."  
  
"Want your teenage romance?"  
  
"Probably."  
-  
Once they finished their tea and paid (and leaving a tip) they actually walked to the park ten blocks away. They're on the swings, but Jet's feet are on the seat and he's swinging.  
  
Zuko is just watching him.  
  
"C'mon Ko! Swing with me. If you want, I can push you."  
  
"I think I'll pass." So Zuko tucks and kicks his feet out, he repeats the movement until he's actually swinging in the air, lifting from stillness to the air and back. "There you go! Hey Zuko? I accept your offer from last night, but I was thinking we could do it in person rather than digital. What do you think?"  
  
Zuko's good eye is wide from his boyfriend's  
  
(How is it only clicking now that they're boyfriends.)  
  
"I think I would love that."  
  
"Don't feel rushed to do so now. I think we can wait a little while before now. Do you agree?"  
  
Zuko hums affirmatively, "I think so too. Now I have a question for you Jet."  
  
"Go for it!" He slowly stops his momentum.  
  
"Can you kiss me?"  
  
Jet is definitely trying to halt the movement of the swing, and when it calms down, Jet hops off the seat.  
  
"I would be a dumbass to turn this down."  
  
Zuko's enticipation is shown in the way he taps his foot, how he wets his lips when his tongue swipes across them. To him, Jet is taking long to approach him even though he's already in front of him, but he still grabs Jet by his jacket and it's like waves crashing against a shore, he swallows him up and likes the surprised yelp that ended when their mouths slotted together.  
  
It's not like movies, no dramatic music with a camera in their moment of intimacy, a moment that's sweetening and worth going after again.  
  
So Jet does, he's all over Zuko and he cups the boy's face in his mitten-covered hands. He's flustered and he smiles in between their kisses, it's genuine and intoxicating, like honey dripping from Zuko's mouth. It becomes suffocating and it sadly has to end for both boys to catch a breather.  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I'm sure I love you more."  
  
"Ko don't turn this into a challenge, I swear-"  
  
"Why? Afraid you'll just crumble?"  
  
Certainly.  
  
"You're really teasing me huh?"  
  
"Yeah." Zuko's voice is nonchalant after that, he stands on his toes and kisses Jet's forehead, snuggling his face in between Jet's neck. He sighs with content.  
  
Jet pats Zuko's back twist and secured his arms around Zuko. Is it weird to have a routine hug like that? Regardless, he rests his cheek on the other's head.  
  
"Thanks, darling."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. The word vent is there because.. nothing in here can be interpreted as something relating to me, instead I just have knowledge on something. I wanted to express a personal idea, but not like the other things I wrote in vague in relations to me. Who knows what that is! 
> 
> I hope this is something you enjoy reading regardless.


End file.
